Lapsed Romance
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: SakuIno Rated for later yuri themes It's finally her highschool years, and as days go by, drama just happens to occur. Ino's POV
1. Green Eyes

**Lapsed Romance**

**-------------------------**

**_A/N: Mahaha, I will, yes my fans, i will get into the habbit of writing again! I received various PMs and reviews requesting for updates and guess what? It's march break! So do expect them. I'm extremely sorry for lateness on them, but please, if there are any InoSaku fans out there, take a look at this. I decided to make a highschool AU for the pair. I kind of been wanting to for a long while now. Also...OMG Bleach/Naruto crossover?! Anyways, enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :D**

**------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Green Eyes**

It was hard to believe. It was a little hard to endure. Getting up an hour earlier? I've been dreading this for days.

"Mom!" I yell, tired and cranky from staying up late dreading this day, "MOM!"

"Everything's on the table hun! Just get dressed!" She replies. I groan, it's not what I wanted to hear.

"Mom, where's my uniform?!" I yell, finally getting off my tired ass.

"Oh I just ironed them for you! I'll bring them up while you shower!"

"Thanks mom!" I yell, reaching for my towel. I could always rely on her for that stuff. Me, I'm too tired to do that in the morning.

As I walk out of my room I drag my feet to get to the bathroom. Oh how excited I am for today.

"Excited for highschool hun?" My dad calls out from his room. I give him one of my signature glares. He knows how much I've been hating this. He should know from the amounts of complaints that were spurring from my mouth this whole summer break.

As I slam the bathroom door behind me, I quickly undress myself, hang the towel, and turn on the shower.

It was a good part of the day, I could relax and make myself feel refreshed. Too bad it only lasted for 15 minutes.

------------------------

To be honest, I have no friends. Have I ever had friends? I can't seem to remember. Is it because I'm unattractive? No, I think I'm fairly okay. Is it because I'm stupid? No, I think having friends is stupid. You think you can trust a person, but they just go ahead and stab you in the back. Stabby stab stab right in the fucking back. I won't ever let that happen to me. Not...Ever...

People have approached me, but I believe I've scared them all away. I'm a perfectly normal teenager aside from my anti-social ness. Normal grades, normal...Life.

I was dreading highschool so much. I knew that because I'm in grade nine all the students were going to have that aura of fakeness. And I've been homeschooled for the past two years anyways. If I were to recognize anyone, I doubt they'd remember me at all.

First period had been P.E. One of my two electives. I was...A little excited. I liked sports, especially basketball and football. Was I good? Haha, no.

There was one thing about P.E that made me feel uneasy. It was the changerooms. No, I'm not one of those people who are so concious of their own bodies. It's just that...Ugh I know I'm young. And I don't even make friends...But...Well my mom says it could be a phase, but that was two years ago.

"Ready to change?" I hear. I jump slightly. I knew I was early for class so i didn't expect anyone. As i turned around I was face to face with the person who I thought was my gym teacher.

She saw the blank expression on my face and let out a light laugh, "I'm Yoruichi, your teacher for this class." I couldn't help but smile a little, the woman was beautiful. She was...Hot.

"N-Nice to meet you," I stutter, hoping my blush wasn't noticeable. She gave me a wide smile and made room for another student to come in.

"This is Soi Fong, I used to teach at her old school and we're on quite familiar terms," Yoruichi said, her arm around the girl's neck. They were, rather close together.

"Nice to meet you," I say, bowing to my classmate, "I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"H-Hi," Soi Fong replied. Her voice sounded strained, it sounds like the grip my teacher had on her was tight.

"Shihoin!!" came a shout from outside. Yoruichi perked up and looked outside.

"Shit, okay guys I'll see you later," she said quickly, giving us a quick salute, "COMING KISUKE!"

-

It was a little eerie as I changed with only Soi Fong in the room. If you need to know, I was there ten minutes prior to the bell. I didn't want to get caught in all the hustle and bustle outside. After I finished changing I turned to see that Soi Fong was gone. Wow, I swear she was just there a second ago, and I heard nothing that sounded like her leaving.

It's a little relieving, I don't have to catch her being a little undressed. But I'm dreading the end of the period.

"Hah!" I hear; a determined yell as the volleyball flew upwards.

"Hyah!" I hear in recoil from the otherside. It was Soi Fong and Yoruichi going at it like animals. They were both so good.

I decided to just go on the side and sit on the bench that occupied the space. It was five minutes prior to class.

That when I heard the door fling open and a group of giggling girls burst in wearing the uniforms provided for us over the summer. It was a shirt and rather short shorts. I found myself staring for a while, but averted my eyes back to the volleyball game that was going on. My eyes focusing on the volleyball. And to be honest, sometimes other things.

"Hi there!" I hear, a delicate finger tapping my shoulder.

"Hi," I reply as I turn to face the person who tapped me.

My eyes met those that were green, a light, delicate green that I've never seen in my life.

"Ino? YAMANAKA INO?!" the girl yells. Her pink hair swishes around in excitement, and I just can't bring up her name. A cute face like hers doesn't bring up any memories at all.

'Sorry? That's my name, but I don't remember you," I respond honestly, a little nervous by how she'd respond.

"Yeah Sakura, I don't remember this girl either," said a brunette.

"No, you wouldn't know her. We used to go to primary school together for two years...We were the best of friends. Don't you remember?" she asks. I stare at her, my mind trying so hard to remember. But nothing would come up.

"I-I'm sorry...Maybe there's another Yamanaka Ino?" I then manage to say. I could feel myself tremble under her gaze.

"No...There's only one...But I guess she's gone," she replies coldly. With her friends they walk away and I simply stare in shock.

What in the...?

---------------

**_A/N: I have a tendency to make first chapters short. Sorry guys. XD Well review, and wait for updates I guess._**


	2. Pink Hair

**Lapsed Romance**

**-------------------------**

_**A/N: Haha, thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you guys like the adding of Soi and Yoruichi. On wih the story!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :D**

**------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Pink Hair**

I could feel so much sweat dripping from my forehead all the way down my face.

As expected, we ended up playing volleyball. Now I'm here doing all of the work because my teammates are too scared to even touch the ball. And serves? Oh don't even get me started. It was horrible, not only were they not active, the team we're facing has two very good players. One of them being the green eyed girl Sakura, and the other being an extremely shy, raven haired girl. Sakura was rough and from what I've witnessed, she doesn't like losing. And Hinata, well that girl has the best reflexes I;ve seen in a girl my age.

For some reason, Soi Fong stopped playing 5 minutes ago. She was the only one on my team that actually helped me. Wiping some sweat off my forehead, I look around to see that both she and our teacher, whom I now have to call Shihoin, are gone.

"Ino-san! Get the ball!!" my teammate calls out. I look around me and chase after the ball. Once I caught up, I gave it a quick bump.

"Someone volley it over!" I yell desperately. If the opposing team got one more point, then game over for us.

Yuki, the tallest girl in our class, with glasses and dark green hair which is strangely natural, attempts to get into volleying position. Unfortunately, the girl is too late and gets knocked over when the ball hits her on the head.

"Whoa, are you okay!" I yell, not caring that we had just lost the second set.

"Yeah..." she answers, rubbing the spot where the ball landed, "Thanks for your concern."

I let oout a sigh as two people that I assumed to be her friends came over and consulted her. Tucking some of my blonode hair behind my ear, I see the other team celebrating their win.

"That was a good bump," came a voice from behind me. It came out of no where, so I jumped at the sound of the voice.

Frowing, i turn around to meet the eyes of soi Fong, "Thanks...But where were you?" I ask out of curiousity, "Maybe we would've gotten that point."

She gave me a confusing expression. I couldn't help but tilt my head in wonder. She quickly shook off the look wihich startled me a bit, but I simply let out a sigh as her face returned to its normal state.

"Just somewhere," she replied. It was so convincing that she wasn't suspicious at all. I gave up as soon as she started to walk away.

"Good job everyone!" Yoruichi calls out with a thumbs up. I wave good bye to her and hesitate for a second. It was time to change...

--------

After becoming so nervous that my teeth started chattering; I became the baby I didn't want to become and changed inside the washroom. With a swift wipe of my body with my towel, a quick spray of deodorant, and stuffing of gym stuff into bags, I rush out of the changeroom and move to the third floor where my locker and next class was.

Since 'Yamanaka' started with a 'Y', my locker was all the way up here on the second floor. Since I had quite the amount of time before my next class, I simply focused my eyes on the number. Unfortunately, my carelessness was rewarded.

"Ah!" came a vaguely familiar voice. I had crashed into someone, so I tore my eyes away from the many numbers to find the pink haired one on the ground.

"Y-You..." I mutter out of shock. Now her name was Sakura, I found that out pretty quickly. She had pink hair that reached her shoulders, and green eyes that were simply captivating. She also recalls me. It pissed me off how angry she was for me not remembering her. Like geeze, it's been what, ninie years since pre-school?!

She shot me a glare before her eyes softened. I was taken a back from her expression and completely forgot that she was on the floor. Reaching out my hand, I offered help.

"Thanks," she replies with a harsh tone.

As soon as she got up, I shot her a glare of my own, "Now listen here _Sakura_. It's been a long time since pre-school, and I'm sorry, but I just don't remember you!"

I was proud of myself; I wasn't ashamed to speak my mind. But I felt a little uneasy, and her face became unreadable. It felt like so long, but for a few seconds she was staring at me. I couldn't move, my eyes were glued onto hers. My head spinning, trying to read what was on her mind.

The next moment just threw me off entirely. I dropped my gym items, and my arms were incased within hers. Trying to move myself, I found that her grip was firm.

"S-Sakura?" I called out, confusion clearly in my voice. But the pink haired one didn't respond at all. Her hug was firm, surprising, but to be honest, it was so warm. It was so warm and comforting, I couldn't help but just put my arms around the girl as well.

The embrace held out for the next two minutes. Thank goodness the hallway was empty. I could feel myself blushing at the action, and I started to feel a little awkward.

"Sakura?" I called out again, removing my own grip from her, hoping she would as well.

"Sorry," she says, finally removing her arms from my body. "I'm sorry for acting so pissed Ino..."

I shook my head, "No it's okay. It was just surprising," I had to be honest with the girl. I gave her my best almost-fake smile. She returned it with a much sweeter one.

"I'll see you later then," she replies, "Unless..."

"English," I quickly respond.

"Oh, I have math next."

We stare at each other for a couple of seconds, I could feel myself shake a bit.

"3a?" We both mutter at once.

"Haha, I'll see you then!" she yells in response. I give her another smile, this time with a bit more emotion.

"I'll see you then..." I mutter before opening my locker.

As I shove everything I don't need inside, I hear footsteps again. I wonder if it's another girl from my gym class.

"Hey," I hear.

Closing my locker, and shutting it with my lock, I face the owner of the voice.

"Oh hey Soi Fong," I greet, a mix of happiness and surprise on my pale face.

"What is your next class?" she asks, that sense of professionalism in her tone.

"English, you?"

"English as well, with Mitarashi-sensei."

"Me too," I respond. The smaller girl gives me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back, it was something I haven't seen before, and it made her look absolutely adorable.

"Shall we walk to class together?" she asks politely. I give her a nod and as soon as she's done with everything, we begin our walk.

-----------

Our teacher was very...Interesting. Luckily, we got to choose who we wanted to sit next to, and I chose Soi Fong since she didn't seem like the chattering type. Right now we had to write down our name, hobbies, birthday, and old school to present in front of the class. I had finished pretty quickly and was glancing around at my classmates, none whom I recognized.

One boy stood out a lot. His hair was spikey and golden, and at this very moment, he was arguing with the teacher. I let out a smirk seeing an annoyed, raven haired, spikey back haired boy sitting next to the loud blonde.

"BUT MITARASHI-SENSEI!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY OLD SCHOOL WAS CALLED!!" I couldn't help but laugh a little, it didn't help when the boy with red markinigs under his eyes was laughing his own ass off.

"Naru-chan," she had a nickname for the boy already, "How can you not know the name of your old school?"

"IT'S HARD TO REMEMBER!!" he yells in response.

"Loser, our old school was called Konoha Junior High," the raven haired one said, his eyes rolling, a hand underneath his right cheek.

Both the teacher and Naruto shoot the boy a glare, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE?!" the two yell, causing the whole class to stare now.

The boy didn't respond and simply wrote down something on his paper.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!!" Naruto yells, his fist ready to fly. But Mitarashi-sensei caught it.

"Violence is not the answer...Unfortunately," I felt a shiver go down my spine at that 'unfortunately'. I better not get on her bad side.

"Are you finished Ino?" came Soi Fong from my right. We were on the opposite end of the class from the shouting blonde, and Soi was the one against the wall.

"Yeah, you?" I ask, quickly turning back at the scene for any development.

"Yes," she replies simply, placing her pen on her desk.

"Today's english is going to be interesting, isn't it?" I ask, resting my head on my desk.

"I believe so," she replies nearly monotonously. I let out a sigh, and watch as the teacher and the blonde continue their fight.

-------

Presenting in front of the class wasn't so bad. I found out that the laughing boy's name was Kiba, and that he had a thing for dogs. Another student that stood out to me was a boy named Shikamaru. He had this lazy look going on, and he had the best facial expressions. Not that I have any sort of interest in him romantically, he stood out to me for some reason.

Apparently, becoming a ninja is Naruto's 'hobby'. I guess training and learning about that stuff would count as a hobby, but who would want to become a ninja?! That kid probably has watched too much anime in his life.

That Sasuke guy is part of the Uchiha clan. Their family is the richest in our city of Konoha. I can't believe I didn't recognize him, he kind of looks like his older brother Itachi, the heir to the Uchiha clan's company.

Soi Fong's hobby caught me off guard. Apparently, she likes to volunteer at this school a lot, and she considers it a hobby. Maybe she and Yoruichi have a closer relationship than I thought...And maybe that's why her persona so far seems so far from childish. Then again, I kind of expected it...

Me? Well my hobbies revolve around flowers. Arranging them, taking care of them, I even help my mom run the shop! It's good for when I need money.

I didn't really pay attention to anything but everyone's names. The rest of the class came in notes. Notes of grammar with the most interesting and crappy looking drawings supplied by an older student named Rukia. After copying down a couple of points, there was a comic clad with horrible drawings of bunnies. Apparently this Rukia is in grade 11. I wonder if I'll ever get to meet her.

-------

After class, I bid farewell to Soi Fong who had Geography next instead of lunch. Strangely enough though, we have Science together last period. She isn't someone I'd consider a friend though, just someone whom I can stand talking to.

That Naruto and Sasuke sure are characters. On my way downstairs, I can hear them arguing. Shaking my head, I ignore the pair and walk into the cafeteria, bustling with students. Finding an empty spot near the wall, I take a seat and pull out my lunch.

After getting halfway through my sandwich, my eyes catch a glimpse of pink once again. Turning my head, I watch as Sakura and her friends come towards my direction. Now the girl was pretty, but there was one thing that I just noticed that caused me to burst out into laughter.

The girl's forehead was big!

---------------

_**A/N: Haha, I really wanted to update this one before Aishiteru. But that comes next! Review guys:D**_


	3. Big Forehead

**Lapsed Romance**

**_A/N: OMG guys. I really want this to be updated! I'm gonna edit the other chaps too. Anyways, enjoy._**

**Chapter 3: Big Forehead**

----

I quickly stopped my ridiculous laughter as Sakura sat down at my table, followed by the brunette from earlier, and the girl with the good reflexes. I tried not to give them a strange look, which was in fact my instinct. My eyes came into contact with the one with the big forehead. I wondered if the tensions that began to grow between our eyes created a teal aura. Haha, that'd be cool.

"Sakura, introduce us already!" demanded the brunette, interrupting our moment. I pretended to want to take a bite of my sandwich while I rolled my eyes. This girl's voice sorta irritates me so far. I brought my gaze back to her. It was amusing how her hair was up in two perfect little balls.

"Ino-chan," she started, startling me a little. I grabbed my water bottle to help push down the chunk of sandwich I nearly chucked. I caught my composure again and looked at her, hoping she didn't see that. Her eyes were glazed over and they beamed with...happiness I think. She pointed to the brunette and she waved at me.

"This is Tenten," she began, poking at the buns in the girl's hair, "She's a grade ahead of us. And the cousin of her boyfriend is sitting right next to her."

Tenten gasped and turned to Sakura with a frown, "Was it really necessary to say that?" she asked, crossing her arms below her chest. I sighed as I had finished my lunch. I tried my best to look friendly, and my fake smiles come very easy. The brunette took a sigh and her rage came out with the carbon dioxide. She turned to Hinata who was shyly waving at me. Her eyes...I wonder if those are contacts.

"I-I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata...N-Nice to meet you," her voice was so soft, especially compared to Sakura's. I remember in volleyball how loud Sakura was, but whenever Hinata hit the ball, only soft grunts came out.

"Yamanaka Ino," I replied to the both of them, giving them a wider and faker smile. The muscles in my face began to twitch a little, but they managed a smile back.

They took out their lunches and began to eat happily. I felt a little awkward after only a few seconds and decided to leave. As I got up, Sakura gave me a frown followed by a buried brow, "Where are you going?" she asked, her tone a little angry.

"Away?" I answered quickly, rolling my eyes at her. "I'm sorry but I'm not ready for friends yet," I answered honestly, putting on my bag and beginning to walk away.

I smiled as the girl didn't object again, but as I walked, I heard a faint grunt. Turning around, I saw Sakura with an angry expression, "INO YOU PIG!"

My heart stopped for a second, but quickly came back to speed as my thoughts became words, "FOREHEAD!" My eyes widened from the outrage. I thought I'd be able to control myself, but suddenly I felt like something reawakened. I turned away from her, but I think I saw a faint glimmer of hope in those angry eyes. I ran as fast as I could out of that cafeteria, I didn't need this.

---

After a quick trip to the washroom I walked through an empty hallway, only to see a flash of spikey blonde go by. I raised my eyebrow in suspision but it quickly went back down as I realized that he probably wasn't going to come back. That was, until he did.

"Ino-san!" he yelled, running down the hallway to meet with me. He was a little sweaty, and I realized then that he was in his gym uniform. He gave me this strange, fox like grin, but it didn't distract me from the purple around his eye.

"What's that?!" I suddenly yelled out, pointing at the swelling. He tilted his head and touched the part that I pointed at. Laughing a little he scratched the back of his neck.

"Ahahaha," he started, giving me a goofy grin, "Basketball in face, the usual."

"Yeah, usual," I responded, dropping the subject. "So shouldn't you get going back to class?" I caught it, his face drooped a little, but that stupid grin came on right after.

"Well I was, but I saw you so I stopped."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just thought we could be friends or something. We're all new here, aren't we?" I nodded at his observation, and he looked at his watch. "Gah, I have to go now, so I'll see you around?"

"Sure Naruto," I replied, laughing a little. And take note, it wasn't fake.

As I watched the crazy blonde zoom to class, I couldn't help but think that maybe highschool shouldn't be as bad as I always think it is.

---

Science. I hated it with a passion.

Our teacher? He didn't help much. He was a little too passionate about the subject. And our TA? Oh God above, it's like they're twins. The room was divided in little lab tables. I sat with Soi Fong and Naruto. Funny how that happened. That Sasuke kid wasn't in this class, so I assume that he was Naruto's only other friend. But he does get along well with the TA, even though he makes fun of him too. I don't blame him though...Lee had thick eye brows...And so did Gai-sensei.

"To best understand biology, you must be one with Mother Earth and your body!" yelled Lee as he handed out worksheets.

"Use your youth to properly colour and label these cells," commanded the great and noble Gai-sensei. Like sure, enthusiasm is nice...But the spandex with the amoeba on it was a little bit too much.

Naruto looked a little aggravated as he looked through his bag. Soi Fong on the other hand was very organized. Me? I just forgot my pencil crayons at home. As I turn to ask Soi Fong for a red colour, the pink haired one walked into class. Strange how I didn't notice her earlier. I was a little nervous as our eyes made contact. She glared at me then turned away.

I shook her off and turned back to my worksheet.

"UZUMAKI!" I yelled, seeing that my paper was covered by a whole bunch of notebooks and textbooks. The boy seemed to mean well, but he's so careless.

"Sorry Ino-san," he replied nervously. I let out a sigh and watched as he cleaned it off.

As class came to an end, Gai-sensei and Lee handed out our textbooks. I watched as everyone rushed to get the nicer looking ones, I just got Naruto to do it for me. I love how he actually listens to me. I wonder if he's desperate for friends...But with the way he fought through the crowd, maybe he really wanted to. Soi Fong just took a random text and walked out of class. It's so stupid how people fight for the nicer ones. I'm glad that Soi Fong has some sense. However, i will admit, if I was in that crowd I'd be pushing for the nicer one too. Well this is better appreciated from afar.

As I watched in amusement, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Sakura with tears in her eyes.

It felt like something stabbed my heart.


End file.
